<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chocolate Soup + Simone + Birthday by EWM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636338">Chocolate Soup + Simone + Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM'>EWM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortember (myfirstone!!) [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Chocolate soup, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Mac and Desi being a couple, Mac and Desi get to be happy, Mac celebrates Desi's birthday, Smut, that's right I'm making it a tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written with for COMFORTEMBER – DAY 18 /HOT CHOCOLATE </p><p>Mac celebrates Desi's birthday and her makes chocolate soup, pure fluff with a just a tiny bit of smut and a bit of whump. Let me know what you think! (one for Mac and Riley shippers to absolutely stay away from)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angus MacGyver/Desiree "Desi" Nguyen, Wilt Bozer &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortember (myfirstone!!) [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Comfortember 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chocolate Soup + Simone + Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>“Chocolate soup, seriously?”</em> Boze said looking over Mac’s shoulder as he stirred the pot</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, I think it’s really fun and weird. Desi’s got a huge sweet tooth, so I figured it would be perfect.”</em>
</p><p><em>“Right...uh okay, sure.”</em> Boze said turning away to sit on the sofa</p><p>
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nothing”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You have a face.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Everyone has a face Mac.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hahaha, you have a something face. A something is wrong face.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nope, this isn’t a something face. This is just my normal face.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Spit it out Boze, come on.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Promise not to hate me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nope. Get it out.”</em>
</p><p>“It’s a bit weird…”</p><p>“A bit weird?? This coming from the man who makes apple flavour pastrami?”</p><p>
  <em>“Hey you love that and know it tastes amazing and more to the point I’m a chef and you’re…well”</em>
</p><p>At this point, Mac turned to Boze crossing his arms</p><p>
  <em>“Go on, finish that sentence. I can’t wait to hear the end”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Look man, I know I love you, truly and I think you’re brilliant, but….you’re not the most able in the kitchen.”</em>
</p><p>Boze finished this sentence, slightly embarrassed, eyes on the floor. Mac to his relief burst into laughter. He actually started laughing so hard, there were tears in eyes.</p><p>
  <em>“Look Bozer, I know and thank you for being so…for using such a nice euphemism for my lack of talent in the kitchen. But I really think this is going to work and if you haven’t got anything actually helpful to offer in terms cooking, I would like you to in the nicest possible way scram.”</em>
</p><p>Then it was Bozer’s turn to laugh, he gave Mac a wave as he departed. After Bozer left, without giving him the advice he sort on the cooking front, he got to work. He continued to stir the cream in the pot, making sure it didn’t boil over, then he poured the milk in and kept the heat low. After that he started snapping up chocolate, nibbling as he went. Half way through, he remembered the music. Music was always a nightmare with Desi, she insisted she wasn’t fussy, but Mac knew that wasn’t true. He searched his living room, for his birthday gift for Desi, it was buried under cushion, but undamaged – an original recording, an LP of Nina’s Simone from 1965. It had taken months to find it, but there it was in his hand!! He was nervous and a little terrified, was he over egging it, maybe a bit.</p><p>But it was Desi’s birthday and he wanted to do something special, it was their first ‘birthday’ they were celebrating together, and he wanted to do somethings special. His mind snapped back into action as he smelled the boiling milk and cream. He dropped the LP on the sofa and raced back turning everything down (thankfully nothing got burned for once), he broke up the chocolate in and began to drop it in. Everything melted through as it was supposed to, but as Mac looked at it, he felt something was wrong, it needed something to thicken it, he poked around in the cupboards, cornflour should work and…maybe some coffee?? Couldn’t hurt, he popped them in and began to stir, chemically he knew it would be fine, but flavour? No idea, he tasted and to him it tasted fine, but as Bozer loved reminding him, he was no chef. He began to smell something else burning, the croutons!!</p><p><em>“Crap, crap, crap!”</em> Mac made to the grab the pan out of the oven; the swearing continued as he managed to burn his hand. The croutons and Mac made it out alive if a bit singed. A few minutes later Mac ran his hand under water cursing quietly and praying Desi would be late, just once in her life. For one Mac was lucky, Desi was 20 minutes late, so by the time she was knocking on his door, the mess and burnt bits was cleared away, his hand was bandaged, and he’d managed to wrap Desi’s present. He laid out all the food on the table outside and a big rug, he’d even yanked his makeshift record player out as well. He paced outside, with the present behind his back, so when Desi came up the stairs dressed in a loose black summer dress, he was just about calm.</p><p>God she was pretty, he thought staring at her, he’d never met anyone like her before. He gawped for a few seconds longer that appropriate and it was only Desi’s voice that snapped him back</p><p><em>“Mac you in there?”</em> she asked waving at him</p><p><em>“Yes, right sorry.”</em> Mac responded flustered, how did she manage to make him panic with only a few words?? She grinned</p><p><em>“Anyway um happy birthday!</em>” Mac said producing the present from behind his back. Desi’s eyes widened at the bandaged hand</p><p>
  <em>“Mac, what the hell did you do to your hand?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nothing, Des, cooking accident. Come on open it.”</em>
</p><p>Desi raised an eye brow, but opened the proffered gift. Mac got exactly the reaction he had been hoping, she squealed with delight (a rare moment of childlike glee for Desi) and threw her arms around him, kissing all his over his neck, his face, everywhere.</p><p><em>“You like it then?”</em> Mac asked just to make sure</p><p>
  <em>“Absolutely, it’s perfect! How did you know?”</em>
</p><p><em>“Shall we just say instinct?”</em> Mac said,</p><p><em>“Well you have fantastic instincts, but then I knew that already.”</em> Desi said coming in for another kiss, eventually she came up for air</p><p>
  <em>“Now tell me about the burned hand.”</em>
</p><p><em>“Des, I swear I’m fine. But that brings me onto dinner.”</em> Mac responded pulling her round to face the table</p><p><em>“I present to you…chocolate soup with cinnamon croutons”</em> Mac added with a flourish</p><p>
  <em>“Chocolate soup?”</em>
</p><p><em>“Well I figured, you were always going on about how unfair it was that you always had to wait until the end of dinner to have desert and I know you love chocolate so…”</em> Mac said waving his hand at the table</p><p>Desi dipped her finger into one of the waiting bowls and purred, Mac felt very proud of himself (take that Boze!).</p><p>
  <em>“And I figured we could go onto the main after, I got steak, so we could do on the barbeque since the weather is so nice and we can..”</em>
</p><p>Mac never got to finish his sentence, Desi pushed him onto the bench and started to kiss him. He responded gleefully, after a little while came up for air as Desi was extremely keen to try the chocolate soup. Mac also got up and put Nina Simone on, so <em>“birds flying high…”</em> echoed across the LA skyline as the two of them gossiped and flicked chocolate at each other. But it should be noted, they never made it to the steak.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>